marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Mini-Comic Vol 1 3
| NextIssue = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Spider-Man Forever | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer1_2 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mark Bernardo | Editor1_2 = Bob Budiansky | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Memories: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Ben Reilly sits atop a building brooding in the pouring rain thinking about how his life has gone up to this point.This story has multiple references as to how Ben Reilly is the real Spider-Man and how Peter Parker was a clone. This was told to Reilly in . However, this was a deception orchestrated by the Green Goblin as revealed in . He thinks about happy he was growing up as a kid under the name Peter Parker with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. However, that all changed on the day when the radioactive spider bit him as a teenager. Gaining spider-powers, Ben remembers how he created his web-shooters and Spider-Man costume in order to cash in on these new abilities. It was after a television appearance that Spider-Man refused to stop a crook that his life turned tragic. Later, hie Uncle Ben was murdered and when Spider-Man tracked down the killer he discovered it was the burglar he let get away earlier. Learning that with great power comes great responsibility, young Peter Paker then began using his spider-powers to fight crime.Spider-Man's origins and the death of his Uncle Ben were chronicled in . Reilly then thinks about all the villains he fought over the years including the Vulture, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, the Rhino, Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin. None of them beat him until the day the Green Goblin murdered his first true love, Gwen Stacy.Gwen Stacy was murdered by the Green Goblin in . He never full bounced back by this, and it was Gwen's death that continued to haunt him. Eventually, the Jackal -- deranged by the death of Gwen Stacy, created a clone of Spider-Man to fight him.The Jackal's first revenge scheme against Spider-Man occurred in - . As far as Ben understands it, there was a mix-up, Ben Reilly was thought to be the clone and seemingly perished in battle. His body was dumped in a smokestack and left for dead.Peter Parker disposed of his clone's body in . However, he survived and thinking himself to be the clone of Peter Parker, Ben Reilly changed his name and left New York to start a new life.Ben's discovery that he was a clone was depicted in The Parker Legacy event. Over the next five years, the man that is now known as Peter Parker lived his life and went on to marry Mary Jane.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Learning that Aunt May is dying, Ben Reilly return to New York City where his life too yet another twist.Ben Reilly resurfaced in . Aunt May suffered a stroke around this time in . At the time of this story everyone believed Aunt May died in . This woman is actually an impostor as revealed in . He reconnected with Peter Parker and later became the Scarlet Spider.Peter and Ben were reunited in . Reilly became the Scarlet Spider during the Web of Life story arc. That's when the Jackal resurfaced and turn their lives upside down once again.The Jackal returned during the Smoke and Mirrors story arc. After a series of tests, Ben was told he was the original Spider-Man and Peter Parker was actually the clone.This deception was revealed in . With Peter Parker retired as Spider-Man, Ben knows that the world still needs a hero and decides that, now and forever, he will be Spider-Man.Peter Parker retired as Spider-Man in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This Mini-Comic was published by Wizard Magazine in conjunction with Marvel Comics. It was bagged with Wizard: The Comics Magazine #52. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}